Wireless charging or inductive charging uses a magnetic field to transfer energy between devices. Wireless charging may be implemented at a charging station. Energy is sent from one device to another device through an inductive coupling. The inductive coupling is used to charge batteries or run a device. Power is delivered through non-radiative, near field, magnetic resonance from a power transmitting unit (PTU) to a power receiving unit (PRU).
An NFC device is a device that may operate in accordance with a set of standards that establishes radio communication to communicate with another proximate NFC device. In some instances, an NFC device may include an NFC tag or maybe associated with an NFC tag.